Best Friends in love
by Midori-Shortie
Summary: read title


'James, why do I have to go?' whined a 16 year old Lily Evans.

'Because you are my female best friend and I wanna go with you!' replied a slightly irritated James Potter.

'Why would you want to go with me?'

'I have my reasons. So you coming or not? If not, you can't help me with Sirius and Remus play pranks anymore.' Lily is the only female Marauder. James calls her Lily-flower, Sirius calls her Christmas Lily and Remus just calls her Lily. Lily is as bad as James and Sirius and comes with 2/3 of the pranks. Everyone thinks her and James should get together. Secretly, she thinks they should too, but she is sure James only likes her as a friend.

'Guess I have no choice then,' she wanted to make out she didn't want to go with him.

'That's right, will get you at 8. Night Lily-flower.'

'Yup, night Jamesie.' She had been calling him that since they meet on the train. They were the heads this year. No one had any idea why Dumbledore would make them heads, they weren't even prefects. Usually head boy and girl had separate rooms, they shared their room. (Dumbledore wants them to get together as well. They had a double, and they actually sleep in the bed together). They got into their pyjamas and got into bed. Tonight, Lily rolled over and kissed James on the cheek, and rolled back over. James slowly brought a hand to his cheek.

James' POV:

That's never happened before! What was that tingle?

Normal POV:

James' heart was pounding. Sure, she'd done it before. Never in bed though. James lay awake after for ages, when he finally got to sleep, he had many dreams of Lily, with them being more than friends. When he woke up at 6 o'clock, sweating, panting and had a pain in his boxers.

'Oh shit!' he whispered, not wanting to wake up Lily. He thought she looked like an angel.

* * *

Lily's POV:

Why did I do that? He probably thinks…

Normal POV:

She fell asleep before she could think anymore. She woke up at 5.30 from a dream that James and her were in a bath, naked, slippery and kissing. She felt so horny. She went into the bathroom and dealt with her "problem". She had been naked when she dealt with her "problem" and hadn't been bothered to get changed again. She'd got back into bed and studied James' face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She felt the sudden urge to run her hands through his hair. She ran one hand through his hair, and forgetting that she was naked, grabbed his hand and put it to her chest, _then _remembered she was naked and dropped his hand and snuggled down and pulled the covers over her.

* * *

James noticed she had a bare shoulder. He pulled the covers down a little and saw she was wearing no top. He ran his fingers lightly down her back and touched her ass, just.

James' POV:

What is she doing naked?

Normal POV:

James wanted some more sleep before he had to get up for classes and breakfast. They fell asleep 5 minutes after they snuggled down.

* * *

Later; they were facing each other, Lily had her hand on James' chest and James had an arm around her waist. They were so close it would have taken a wrench to separate them. Sirius, being the joy he is, came in their room at 7, and stopped when he saw James and Lily so close. He creep over to the bed and looked at the top half, seeing that Lily was naked and James had an erection (still). He poked Lily, then James, then got a bucket of cold water and tipped it over them. Lily woke up screaming, which woke James up. Sirius laughed, but stopped and stared at Lily.

'Lily, you look hot, naked with water dripping down you!' Sirius said in awe. Lily screamed then gathered the duvet and ran into the bathroom with the duvet wrapped around her. She slammed the door and locked it with a charm Sirius couldn't undo, (he wasn't smart enough, and didn't pay enough attention in class). When they heard the shower running, Sirius ran to the door, pounding on it, begging Lily to open the door. Sirius got bored after 5 minutes and went to have breakfast. 5 minutes after Sirius left Lily came out with wet hair and wearing only a towel. James' jaw dropped. He'd seen her in a towel before, but his new found feelings for her, made him horny, sudden he looked down at his boxers, seeing the tent and he ran into the bathroom. Lily laughed, but stopped when she realized why he ran into the bathroom.

Lily POV:

Wait, what? He got "excited" by me in a towel? He's seen me in a towel before, why would he get that now? Unless he likes me or is starting to…? No, doubt it. Why would he suddenly start liking me?

* * *

James' POV:

Oh shit! I did not just get horny over Lily. Please tell me I didn't. I looked down and saw the tent in my boxers and I decided to have a cold shower and get rid of my "problem".

Normal POV:

It didn't take James long to finish. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the door quietly. Lily was going through her wardrobe, and had just found something to wear, and she dropped the towel and bent over to put her skirt on. James jaw dropped for the second time that day and he felt himself get hard again.

'Oh FUCK!' he said loudly. Lily whipped around forgetting she was naked.

'What?' she said with her hands on her hips. James jaw dropped yet again, and he just stared at her. Lily stared at James, checking out his water dripping chest. She watched a droplet roll from his neck, down his chest, over his perfect abs, and down past the towel. She noticed James was staring at her. She looked down and saw she was wearing nothing _again_. Instead of screaming, she sighed, it didn't matter if he saw her naked anymore. Plus he seemed to be enjoying it. He had a major erection and was staring.

She turned around and started getting dressed, when she had finish, caught out of the corner of her eye, James was still staring. She decided to go tease him. She walked to him, put her hands on his hips and grabbed the towel. Lily ran onto the bed and started jumping up and down with his towel. James finally noticed she had his towel and ran after her.

He jumped on her and tackled her onto her back, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand and sat on her stomach, his other hand tickled her under the knee, stomach, sides, and he started to place feather light kisses on her neck, her most ticklish part, whenever he tickled her, he always did the same. Lily sat up then and tipped James onto his back and grabbed his wrists and out this above her and suddenly felt him slid in her. She was a virgin so it hurt. A few tear trickled down her cheeks and she let go of his wrists. She felt him sit up the best he could and he dipped her onto her back.

'Are you a virgin, Lily?' he asked quietly, she knew he was being serious because he never just called her Lily. **(They didn't know whether the other was virgin, because they never asked).**

'Yes, are you?' she said in a tiny voice. He nodded. 'Kiss me,' she said still quietly, but a bit bigger than before. He leaned forward slowly and kissed her slowly. She brushed her tongue across his lips ad he opened his mouth and their tongues meet slowly. They explored each others mouth. He pulled away slightly.

'How was that?' he said against her lips.

'Quite good actually.'

'Can I move?' she laughed softly and nodded. He began to slowly thrust into her. Soon she was moaning; 'faster' and 'harder', so he did, when they finally joined fully as one they moaned the others name.

'Lily Marie Evans, will you be my girlfriend?'

'James Harry Potter, I will, if you be mine?'

'Of course.'

'James?' she said softly.

'Yeah…'

'I love you.'

'I love you too, my Lily-flower,' and leaned over and kissed her.

THEN…

Sirius walked in…

* * *

**A.N: do you think I need more? Review please!**


End file.
